Our Daughter
by AO-love
Summary: After getting Melinda to run kinship analyse on a young girl found in a peodphile ring Elliot and Olivia find out shes there daughter who was adopted , Will everything be okay for the newly reunited family? Will they get to keep their daughter or will the battle be to much?
1. Finding out

Authors note

Hey , sorry it took so long for me to start this story been busy with school then babysitting :/

This may be a little confusing (story) but I will try and make it as clear as possible!

**Chapter 1 **

"1...2...3" Elliot called as backup broke down the door to an abandened warehouse which people had said they seen men going in and out of frequently and would hear loud music whilst passing.

"Everybody freeze, stay where you are, were from NYPD" Shouted John.

"Ill go through back , Elliot move" Said Olivia

Elliot and Olivia ran through an empty office and into a room out back , where they found teenagers stripping and giving lap dances to middle aged men.

"Nobody move!" shouted Elliot , as Olivia ran into the room to collect 13 girls and try and find them something to wrap themselfs in.

"Come on girls your safe now , come on lets get you all checked out."

Fin , Munch and cragan ran through to help Elliot after uniforms arrived , they all let out a gasp as Olivia helped the girls out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SVU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back at the precinct**

"Ok , so 5 out of 13 girls are pregnant, none with STD's and they have all been or are waiting to be sent back to there families." Cragan said as everyone was looking at the board getting the facts about the case.

"Actually Captain , we have a problem , one girl says she doesnt know who she is or her family is , should we get Melinda to run her DNA , and then a kinship analyse?"Asked Olivia feeling sorry for the 14 year old , 3 month pregnant girl.

"Yeah , get Jane Doe down to Melindas office and dont leave until you have the results, Elliot go with them"

"Yes Sir" Both of them went to get the hysterical girl and took her to Melindas office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SVU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Melinda's Office**

"Hey guys , what can I do for you today" Asked Melinda cheerfully , then looking and seeing the young girl.

"Well , this girl was found along with 12 others in an abandoned warehouse full of old pervs and was being made to give lap dances and strip, she was later raped and now is pregnant , but we havea slight issue , she doesnt know who she is or who her family is" Said Olivia

The young girl spoke up"Uhm, I.I.I'm really sorry" She said breaking down,

Olivia went onto Victim mode. "Sweetheart , none of this is your fault , you have to think of it this way , you have been through a damn load of crap, but you have survived it, you are a survivour and no one can take that away from you sweetheart , okay?" The girl just nodded her head.

"Mel, could you runher DNA through the kinship analyse and put an extreme rush onit , we need it today and soon!" Elliot said

"Yeah of course" Melinda took the girls DNA and Elliot and Olivia took her out to get something to eat.

Olivia's cell rang "HeyMel , you got the resuts? "

"Um , yeah we willbe there in 5"

"El, we gotta go babe, Melinda has the results but she says its important"

"Okay baby, Lets get going , and see if we can find this girl her family"

**Back at Melinda**

"Hey Mel , whats that important we had to come down" Olivia aked , Elliot stayed in the car with the girl because she had fell asleep.

"Well I done what Elliot asked , the Kinship analyse , and there was a hit" Melinda said reluctantly.

"Well , what was it?" Olivia said get impatiant.

"Olivia , You and Elliot are her parents , care to explain?" askedMelinda clearly upset that her best friend wouldnt tell her she had a child.

"Mel , Im so sorry I never told you about her , before me and Elliot got married , when him and Kathy were still together , we had a one night stand , resulting in me getting pregnant , he wanted to keep her , but I said no because I wasnt going to ruin his other kids lives, so we decidedwe would put her up for adoption, I left for computer crimes until I gave birth , Elliot was there every step of the way , We knew she went to a good family because we met them before we gave her to them, They had another daughter at 10 and she was so excited about getting a baby foster sister, but it was only temp , they sent us a professional picture of her , Istill have it , its up on my wall ,remember the one I said was myniece , well thats my daughter, My Daughter? It cant be Melinda , please telling me you were kidding , please?!" Olivia said getting emotional.

"Im sorry Liv shes yours, You Should really tell Elliot , Are you going to keep her or put her back in care?"

"Me and Elliot are together and married now so keep her! Shes pregnant though Melinda , I cant be a gran , Its just came back that im a mom, Shit what am I going to tell Elliot?!"


	2. Valentina

Chapter 2

**After talking to Melinda for another 20 minutes and telling Melinda her daughters name Valentina Orlando Stabler she left and headed back to the car, where she found Elliot lightly humming to a song and Valentina still sound asleep , she looked back at the young girl and broke down infront of her confused husband.**

"Liv, baby whats up? I thought Melinda had a hit?" said Elliot taking hold of Olivia wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah she did , Elliot meet Valentina , El shes our daughter , from that night 13 years ago!" Olivia said closing her eyes afraid to hear what Elliot had to say.

"Its okay Liv , shes our daughter ,OURS! we can get through this , and we will help her with the baby as well , baby come on it will be fine!" Elliot said as calmly as possible trying to calm down his wife.

"How do we tell her , Oh Valentina we are your parents , We put you up for adoption when you were born , but its all okay now we have you back!" Olivia said crying even more.

"Come on lets get back to the precinct and we will talk to her"

**Own the way to the precinct Olivia fell asleep , worn out by crying. Elliot sat in silence after turning off the radio trying to take in that his daughter was sitting in the back of the squad car , carrying his grandchild. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SVU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back at the Precinct Casey and Alex had cameto help as much as possible at trying to find the leader of the ring. **

**Valentina had woken up 10 minutes ago and started asking questions but Elliot said they would explain when they were back at the precinct, she accepted this and she gazed out the window the rest of the car journey. **

**Upon arrival in the car park , Elliot turned off the engine and placed his hand on Olivias lap and she woke up startled by the sudden touch. **

"Sorry hunny, I never ment to scare you , we are back at the precinct now" Elliot said looking over at his wife of 8 years , feeling terrible , he had never seen her like this before.

**She just nodded her head and opened the door , She walked over to Valentinas side and opened her door. **

**All walked up the stairs and went up in the elevator in an uncomfortable silence. **

**Everyone look at them walk in to the squad room , and looked shocked at the state of Olivia , and to see that Elliot looked close to tears himself. **

"Umm , Cap can we use your office for a while to um talk"Asked Elliot

"Yeah go ahead,We are trying to work this out anyway"

"Thanks"

**Elliot , Olivia and Valentina all walked over to the office Olivia and Elliot sat on the chairs across from Valentina, **

"We got a hit on the test that we had done with your DNA" Elliot said , still not totally sure how this would pan out.

"Who am I? Who are my parents?"

Olivia spoke up for the first time. "Um well your name is Valentina Orlando Stabler , and well Valentina , Me and Elliot are your parents" Olivia said with even more tears beginning to fall.

**Valentina sat in shock , then she slipped off the chair and sat on the floor , tears quickly spilling out her eyes , she tried to stop her body shaking with the sobs so she could speak. **

"B.b. I cant remember yous?! How did I end up with them , How could you let this happen to me?" She said not able to hold it together anymore the sobs started coming uncontrolabley.

Olivia slid down next to her and took her in her arms , finally feeling the warmth of her daughter for the second time since she was born.

"Valentina , me and your dad slept together once when he was married , and I ended up pregnant , but I wasnt ready to be a mum , I had a one bedroomed apartment and with one cops salery I could hardly last , but your dad has other children and I never wanted to be the reason for their mom and dad to split up so we thought you would be best in care, you were with a really nice foster family but we never knew what happened when you were adopted , We are both so sorry , and if you want , if you will forgive us , we want you and your baby if you are keeping it to come and stay with us"Olivia said crying as well but trying not to let her body shake.

"Please , Please dont leave me again mom , please?!" Valentina said consoling herself abit.

"NEVER , I swear I will never leave you again unless I know you are not in danger baby girl"

**Valentina nodded her head and then buried it in Olivias shoulder. **

**Elliot rubbed Olivias back , deciding it was no good holding in his tears so her let them fall. **

**Cragan hearing all the crying walked in the office to make sure everything was okay , he gasped at the scene in front of him. **

**Olivia on her knees , Valentina near enough on her knee with her head on her shoulder you could still hear her crying, you could clearly see Olivias tears sliding down her flushed cheeks , she was nusseling her nose in Valentinas hair and placing small kisses on top of her head , then Elliot was the most composed even though he had his own tears falling he sat back gently rubbing Olivias back.**

"What in Gods name did I miss?" He asked slightly worried

"Well me and Olivia want you to meet our daughter , Valentina Orlando Stabler" Elliot said wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"What? Did I just hear that right? MY Olivia is a mum and never told me?" He said looking down at the woman he considered a daughter with hurt in his eyes.

"Please Captain Dad , We put Valentina into care because Elliot was still married and I wasnt emotionally ready to take care of her with still trying to figure out my real dad. Im sorry I never told you , but thats when I left for computer crimes, El was there for me the whole time" Olivia said hoping the dad would calm him down abit.

"It's Okay Olivia I was hurt but I was joking , this means im a granpa again" He said with a goofy grin.

Elliot and Olivia Laughed at the grin.

"Maybe we should introduce Valentina to the rest of the family hmm?"Elliot said gently squeezing Olivias shoulder , she nodded her head and then whispered something in Valentinas ear then she nodded.

Valentina rose from Olivias arms and walked over to her granpa. "Hey granpa its lovely to meet you" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Its lovely to meet you too grandbaby"

He then noticed the resembelence she had to her mom and dad, She had Olivias olive skin tone and brown hair , which was now reaching her waist and Elliots famous blue eyes. She also had Olivias curvy hips.

"Would you like to meet your aunts and uncles?" Cragan felt her nod her head

Elliot grabbed Olivias hand and they walked out first , everyone looked up at their tear stained faces. Then Cragan walked through with his hand on Valentinas shoulder.

"Everyone , I would like you all to meet your niece Valentina Orlando Stabler" Cragan announced.

Everyone looked at each other then to Olivia and Elliot who were standing with sheepish grins on there faces.

"Well, hey there Valentina , Im guessing im your auntie Casey , nice to meet you sweetheart"

"Hey auntie Casey" Valentina said giving Casey a hug, Casey smiled at the young pregnant girl , happy that she was now called auntie because Elliots other kids never called her auntie.

"Well Im your auntie Alexandra but please feel free to call me Alex , I should be the favourite because I will take you shopping" Alex said giving the girl a hug then when she pulled away winked at her.

"Thanks auntie Alex"

"Im your auntie Melinda sweatheart , its lovely to meet you" Melinda said hugging the girl

"Hey auntie Melinda"

"Yo baby girl , Im your uncle Fin , trust me you will favourite me , 'cos Munch is a pain in the ass"

Valentina giggled a littled, She had Olivias smile. "Thanks for the heads up uncle Fin" She said giving him a hug.

"Well im all the one and only uncle John Munch , lets hope you like my stories because no one else in this dam place does" He said giving her a hug

"She wont Munch , take the hint no one gives a dam about the stories"

Valentina giggled again "Thanks uncle john , maybe I will like your stories" John developed a goofy grin.

Elliot and Olivia stood back and watched how easy their daughter fit in with everyone.

"We will get through this El" Olivia smiled at him for the first time in a while.

"Of course we will , maybe we should get the kids round tomorrow to meet her and ask lizzie to bring some clothes that will fit her"

"Yeah she can have some of my pjs tonight , sorry babe but do you think she could sleep in with us tonight , I know shes older but weve just found her and I want to be close to her"

"Of course she can , you dont have to be sorry baby"

"I love you El"

"I love you too Liv"

He leaned in and started to kiss her, Fin spoke up. "Well Tina , you may wanna get used to them two kissing and stuff 'cos they always do it to creep us out"

"Shut up Fin , I wish you were more romantic some times ya know"Melinda butted in.

"Sorry baby , how about we pick up a Mcdonalds on the way home?"

"My point has been proven"

Everyone laughed.

Valentina looked at her new family and knew her life would be great now.

_**Authors note**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update ive hada bit of a rough week with my auntie dying at the beginning. **_

_**So I decided thats whose name I would use for Valentina. **_

_**I promise I will try and update as much as I can. **_


	3. Winning

Chapter 3

**Authors note- Im skipping a couple of months in this because I dont wanna write the court scenes , but Elliot and Olivia win custody of Valentina, she is now 6 months pregnant, Enjoy! And also Im going to start skipping a few months a few times so it will get better soon , Please review!**

**3 Months later **

"Hey mom , what time are we going to meet everyone at?" Valentina asked from the sofa with one hand placed on her expanding baby bump and the other controlling the tv remote.

"We have to be at the restraunt at 7 , do you know what you are wearing yet?" Olivia asked coming in from the kitchen with a glass of water for Valentina and giving her it while sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"Thanks , and yeah , they jeans Auntie Alex got me and the pink and black top you and dad got me last week, and my new boots"She said taking a gulp of her water.

"Okay well finish your water then go for a quick shower and start getting ready because it is half 5 just now , im going for a shower in mine and dads bathroom so the main one will be empty if your quick because dads almost done with that guy from the new case sweetheart so if you want in before him be quick" She said raising off the sofa and leaning down and giving Valentina a kiss on the head and then placing a hand on her bump. "Love you both my little girls" Then she walked to the stairs and went to her and Elliots bathroom"

**6:50 that evening **

"Come on you two weare going to be late!" Olivia shouted back at Elliot and Valentina who were to busy carrying on they had stopped walking towards the restraunt where everyone would be waiting for them.

"Yeah okay baby , calm down , I bet Alex and Case are still at their place , probably still working out what to wear"Elliot said taking Valentinas hand and gently pulling her to catch up with Olivia.

"Yeah but everyone deserves it from them" Olivia said upon arrival at the doors, Elliot and Valentina had caught up and all 3 walked in at the same time.

**"CONGRATULATIONS!" **Everyone from the squad shouted , standing under a banner with bold letters saying congratulations to the new family.

"Oh my gosh guys , thank you so much!"Olivia said tearfully giving hugs to everyone.

"WOW! How did you all manage to get the restraunt empty , I mean its one of the most popular places!" Elliot said shaking the guys hands and hugging the girls.

"The owner of the restraunts daughter was one of our case victims and he said he would do anything we needed and this is what we thought of" Munch explained

"Thank you all for this , for once I feel as if I belongs somewhere and am loved" Valentina said with tears escaping her eyes.

**10 Oclock **

"Well guys , thank you all for a wonderful night , but its time we got our daughter home because little mini has been waking her up early , so goodnight and thank you all so much, and we will see you tomorrow"Olivia said taking hold of Elliots arm and Valentinas hand.

**In the car **

"Mom , Dad , thank you so much"

"What for sweetheart?"Olivia asked slightly confused.

"Well all that court stuff was pretty ruff , and yous never once gave up on me and You are both taking on the responsability of Me and my little girl, Honestly Iwas ready to kill myself living in that place, it was terrible."

"We know that baby , and of course we werent going to give up on you , we made a mistake by putting you in careonce we werent letting it happen again , and the baby? well you still may be young but do you know what? Shes going to be my granddaughter anyway , and I will love her just as much as you baby , know try get some sleep we will wake you up when we are home , Love you darling "

"Love you too mom , and Love you dad" She said yawning

"Love you too Tina"


End file.
